gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Flying Lotus/Quotes
During "Be Spin" Flying Lotus: "Yeah... Let's go to the phones real quick." Carl: "Yeah, I'm calling in to request any music... that ain't this? Stop playing everything you've been playing, because your music sounds like a dumpster rolling down five flights of stairs!" During "Catapult Man" Flying Lotus: "Yeah... Los Santos, you're tuned in to FlyLo FM, live and direct from the lab on another crazy, crazy day... Shit is fucking going down right now, man, especially on Blaine County." Unknown Voice: "Seriously, this is one of the most erratic places I've ever been to in my entire life." Flying Lotus: "Real talk. But my man on the streets knows what's up, and he's gonna tell you better than me. Hannibal, let them know." Hannibal: "Stay out of Blaine County! Everybody's on meth. They don't care about you people getting robbed and killed in Blaine County. You stop asking them for directions - you wake up in the trunk of your car, your wallet's gone, they took your iFruit full of power ballads... It's a mess! You don't want to be there. I recommend going to Vespucci Beach. It's kind of chill, it's all types of characters there... Back to you, FlyLo." Flying Lotus: "Yeah, that's the real shit. So all you tourists out there, man - take care, take the proper precautions, lock indoors, keep your children nuzzled to your bosoms... And we'll get back in to it." During "Windowlicker" Flying Lotus: "Yeah, you're now tuned to a pirate signal coming at you live from underground. FlyLo FM, where we're bringing you some of the best music the world has ever heard. And we're giving some of the greatest love the world has ever felt." During "Eddie You Should Know Better" Flying Lotus: "Yeah... Man, I don't know about you, but I am feeling better than ever... It's so vibrant and smooth. I'm just feeling it right now. FlyLo FM, Los Santos. Go!... That's right." During "B Adams" Flying Lotus: "Let's get back to the phones again." David: "Listen, I'm a doctor. Last night, when you were all asleep, I replaced your memories artificially. Try to remember something, it didn't happen! Your recollections are entirely synthetic. Mine too. I'm not a doctor, I just think I am. FlyLo... You've got to help me, man." During "Medication Meditation" Unknown Voice: "It's the new jam from my man Krazie Bone... Yeah!" Flying Lotus: "We're all about that medication at FlyLo FM. Roll that shit up, Los Santos. Put in the air." During "Into Vogon Skulls" Flying Lotus: "Yep, FlyLo FM. Here in Los Santos - the city where you can't go outside without someone trying to wave you down with a headshot. Man... Go!" During "Fuck the Makeup, Skip the Shower" Unknown Voice: "You listen to FlyLo FM!" Flying Lotus: "Let's check in with my man Hannibal out there. What's going on, Hannibal? Hannibal: "What's going on, FlyLo is that? You don't pay me enough money, man. This job sucks! I would work for Lazlow on Fame or Shame. That seems like a fun job - to work for him. I could judge people and judge their talents, crush their dreams. That's what Los Santos is all about. People move here from all around the world, they come here thinking everything's going to be great, but they end up on Vinewood Boulevard wearing a weird-ass costume, taking pictures with tourists for change. I'm leaving! Back to you FlyLo, for the last time!" Category:Quotes